Protecting His Kitty
by MusicRocks807
Summary: Belated birthday one-shot for the man who voiced Diego; Denis Leary. It should've been posted yesterday, but I didn't because I suck. Diego and the herd think something's bothering Shira, but they have no idea what it is...it's K plus for the moment, but if you guys think it needs to be T, just tell me and I'll change it. Please R&R :)


Protecting His Kitty

**Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday, but I couldn't finish it and it got way, way too late for me to actually post it. Meh, I've posted stuff late before. BTW, 'Kudhlaimu' is pronounced **_**kood-hal-ee-moo,**_** in case you were wondering. It's Swahili for exploit.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything other than the wolf pack, none of whom I'm particularly proud of.**

Diego awoke one morning to gentle pawing at his ribcage, and it didn't really take a genius to work out who the source was. Out of the whole herd, there were only three people who would wake him up in this way: Sid, Peaches, and the animal he was certain was doing so right now. Looking up, he spotted a silver sabre with blue eyes staring down at him, smiling weakly. This worried Diego; he knew Shira had long since outgrown her habits of crying for and missing the pirates, but he'd noticed the increasing sadness surrounding her these past few days, and wanted to know what was the matter. But he knew Shira, they were similar, so he was aware that she wouldn't want to talk about her feelings and everything, which made finding out the issue very difficult. Asking her seemed like the easiest option, but if she got offended…he might make her apparent emotional pain even worse by adding anger and devastation to the mix. So for now, he'd just have to wait it out until the answer came to him.

"Morning," he greeted her, putting a smile on his own face.

Shira giggled, this time flashing a genuine smile; Diego could tell the difference. "Afternoon, you mean."

"What?"

"Look at the sun!" she explained, giggling again, amused. Normally, Diego would be annoyed with anybody laughing at him, but right now he was just pleased to see her happy. She gestured with a paw to the entrance of the cave, which sunlight was streaking through "You slept in really, really late today."

"I did?" asked Diego, surprised. That wasn't normal for him!

"Yep," replied Shira "Any reason?"

"I don't think so," he shook his head slowly, struggling to remember if anything was bothering him the night before. What had happened…? The herd had their usual karaoke session around Sid's campfire…he'd caught a small rabbit for a midnight snack…snuggled up with Shira…nope, nothing new. "No, last night was normal. Wonder why I slept in…"

Shira shrugged. "Maybe you had one of those bad dreams that stop you from getting a good night's sleep, but you don't remember anything about them in the morning."

"…those exist?" questioned Diego, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," came Shira's answer "When you have them, you can't remember them."

"Uhm…are you okay?" pondered Diego "You just seem kinda…_off_, this morn- I mean, afternoon," he corrected himself. 'Off' wasn't the word he was thinking of using originally, as something more along the lines of 'random' or 'crazy' would've been more accurate for what he was implying, but he changed his mind at the last minute to spare her feelings.

It took Shira a moment to respond, and even when she did it sounded distant, as though she was thinking of something else, not their conversation at all. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why would you think I'm…'off'? Whatever that means."

"Oh, no reason," he lied "It's not important. I was just speaking without thinking. Just ignore me."

"Okay…" agreed Shira absentmindedly, confirming Diego's theory that she wasn't paying attention anymore.

He sighed; just what was going on with her? "Hey, Shira?"

"Wha- oh, yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering what we're gonna do today," he said, assuming they were gonna spend the day together if she was waking him up.

Shira looked nervous. "Well…I was actually wondering if I could, uhm…be by myself, today…for a little bit…"

Masking the hurt, Diego forced a 'whatever-you-want-is-fine' look onto his face. "Alright, if you want."

"Thanks," she breathed, sounding relieved. A little too quickly, Shira turned to exit the den.

"Just one question, though," Diego piped up. He could've sworn he heard her mutter something along the lines of "Oh, crud…" under her breath before she faced him again, but he chose to forget about it. He looked into her eyes, trying to make an emotional connection with her "Shira is there a reason you want to be alone so much lately? I mean, obviously I don't expect us to be attached or anything, it's just…you used to practically follow me around when you came, which wasn't all that long ago, and now suddenly you want to be alone all the time. It just seems kinda…"

"Off?" suggested Shira, sounding partially irritated "Look Diego, just because I'm more independent now then I was when you first brought me here after I escaped Gutt, doesn't mean there's something wrong with me! In fact, there was something wrong with me when I trailed after you like a lost little cub! Get over it; I don't need to be around you twenty-four seven! I can cope on my own!"

Diego's eyes widened, stunned by Shira's sudden outburst. "Well, yeah, I know, it's just-"

"Let me guess, it's just off, right?" raged Shira, her fury boiling over, seemingly out of nowhere "Why do you keep implying that something's wrong with me?! Is that what you think?" her eyes had glossed over with tears by this point "That there's something…_wrong_ with me? That I'm some kind of freak?"

"N-no, Shira, why would you even think that?!" exclaimed Diego, shocked. What had gotten into her? Why was she acting this way? "Shira, nothing's wrong with you! You're not a freak! I love you!"

Her combination of anger and upset quickly melted away, and she gave him a watery smile. "Aww, I love you too! Sorry, I've just been kinda out of it lately."

"Yeah, I noticed," muttered Diego under his breath, but not loud enough for Shira to hear. He didn't need a repeat of the previous argument. "Look, Shira, I'm sorry I was mean to you, it's just…I was worried there was something up. I was just looking out for you…or trying to, at least."

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologise for," Shira assured him, licking his cheek "I was the one who freaked out at you for no reason. _I'm _sorry…" regretfully, Shira bowed her head.

"Apology accepted," he said with a grin, licking Shira's forehead before standing up "Now, do you still want to be alone, or do you wanna stay with me?"

"Uh…"

"It's alright if you still wanna be alone," he promised her "I seriously won't be mad. Whatever you want is fine, Shir'."

"Really?" her eyes widened, before her expression softened "Thanks, Diego. You're the absolute best."

"I know," he informed her, cockily.

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah, way to keep it modest. Even I wasn't that much of a show-off!"

"Yeah you were!" he teased, prodding her in the ribs lightly with an extended claw "When you were with Gutt you acted as if you were the ultimate life form!"

"Actually, I acted like _he_ was the ultimate life form," she corrected him "But I'll admit, I did think a lot of myself back then. I've changed now, though."

"Obviously," he stroked her head "Anyone can see you're not that vicious pirate girl anymore."

"Not anyone…" she whispered to herself, so quite Diego didn't hear properly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Uh…okay…" Diego gave in, cuddling Shira for a moment before allowing her to walk off "Seeya later, then."

"Seeya," she called over her shoulder as she padded away. Diego was too deep in thought to notice the limp…

_I don't get it,_ he thought to himself, while pacing, _I just don't get it. Obviously something's bothering her, I mean, even Sid, Crash or Eddie could figure _that_ one out. But…I don't understand why she won't _tell me_! We're mates! Well, not officially, I guess, since we don't have a cub…then again, we have had intimate moments and…wait, what was I thinking about? Oh yeah, whatever's bothering Shira. I just wish she'd open and tell me what's going on with her…_

"Hey Diego!" he heard Ellie's cheery voice call to him.

He smiled up at the mammoth. "Hi, Ellie."

"How are you?" she asked, putting Diego on edge. The herd didn't generally ask each-other how they were, I mean, they lived together, so they obviously knew. That is, unless they thought there was something wrong…but there was nothing going on with Diego, so he had no idea why Ellie was asking.

"Uh, fine…you?" he answered, slightly awkwardly.

"Good…" Ellie trailed off.

A moment of awkward silence descended upon the two, before Diego gave up. "Okay, what's happening? Obviously something's going on, because you're acting like you have something to say that you don't want to, so just say it already!"

"Okay, okay…" Ellie sighed, before taking a deep breath "Is everything okay with Shira? I mean, she seems kinda…different, recently…"

"Yeah, I know," Diego stabbed at the ground with a claw "But she won't tell me anything."

"Did you ask?"

"Well…not exactly…" seeing the look in Ellie's eyes, he groaned and added "Okay, not at all. But we're sabres, Ellie! We don't do that whole 'talking out your feelings' thing. It's not in our nature."

"Okay, but finding out what's troubling your loved one has to be in any animal's nature, right?" pointed out Ellie, to which Diego nodded "Alright, so if you wanna know what's bothering her, the simplest way is to _ask_."

"But Ellie, I don't know how she'll react!" he pressed "She could just go nuts or something! Just a few minutes ago she went crazy at me because I said she seemed kinda off today."

"Well, that's not the way to handle a girl's emotions, Diego!" she scolded him "When you said 'off', you could've meant anything! How is she supposed to know? The poor thing! For all she knew, you could've meant she was being mean, rude, crazy, anything!"

"Actually, it was that last one," Diego told her.

"Crazy?" repeated Ellie. He nodded "Diego, how was she being crazy?"

"I dunno, she just was."

"Huh…maybe there is something up with her…" mused Ellie "Where is she?"

"I don't know," admitted Diego "She wanted to be by herself today. I didn't ask where she was going in case I annoyed her again."

"Hmm…" Ellie shrugged "Well, we'd better get searching. Actually, _you'd_ better get searching."

"What? Why me?!" demanded Diego.

"A, she's your girlfriend," explained Ellie "And b, sneaking around is not a specialty of mammoths. I thought you would've been able to figure that out."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just kinda distracted," stated Diego "But okay, I'll try and find her. Who knows where she is?"

Shira limped along the side of the river, not bothering to hide her injury since Diego wasn't around. If he found out she was hurt, she would freak out. Of course, she wasn't fond of the idea of her herd discovering the injury – or its cause, for that matter – either, but it was her mate she was most concerned about. After all, he was the most likely person for noticing, considering how much time the two spent together.

It wasn't that she had a particular problem with confiding in or accepting help from Diego and the herd, she trusted them completely after the whole incident with the pirates and Gutt. Of course she had no problem with that, the herd was her family, she'd tell them anything. _If I could_, she thought sullenly. But she couldn't. She'd promised, and one of her vows to herself when she joined the herd was to never break her promises. Even if it was made to a…

"Hey, pirate girl!"

Shira winced as she heard the loud, gritty voice. Seconds later, an unseen figure grabbed her from behind, pulling her into the nearby river and holding her under for a prolonged amount of time. Her attacker laughed throatily as she struggled, but pulled her back up before she could drown. As she looked into his hard, dark brown eyes, she kind of wished he hadn't.

"I was starting to think you weren't gonna show," he whispered into her ear, nibbling it slightly.

Narrowing her eyes in anger, Shira pushed the wolf with the spiky fur away. "No Kudhalimu, I told you, I'm happy with my boyfriend. He's the whole reason I came to this island."

"If you didn't want to be with me, then why did you come here?" he growled.

"Because you said you and your pack would slaughter my herd if I didn't," she stated simply, unimpressed.

He thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. I did, didn't I?"

"Yes," Shira glared at him "Now that I've cleared up – yet again – that I have no interest in you and there will never be any connection between us, can I go now without endangering the lives of my family?"

"No," he answered mysteriously. Shira awaited further explanation, but none came.

"Why not?!" she finally snapped.

"Oh, temper, temper…" teased Kudhalimu, stroking Shira's neck with a paw as he pushed her onto dry land. Disgusted, she batted his paw away, not wanting any contact with him at all "Come on now, don't be like that."

"I've told you I'm not interested and I never will be," she said firmly "So why can't I leave?"

"Because if you won't submit to me…"

"Which I won't," confirmed Shira.

"…I'll just have to punish you, again, won't I?" he was out of the river by now, lying beside Shira, making her very uncomfortable and nervous.

"On your own?" Shira raised an eyebrow, inching away from Kudhalimu slightly, but not without him noticing "I thought you would be the type to call in the whole pack for something like this."

"Who says I'm not?"

It was only then that Shira noticed all the glinting, malicious eyes in the surrounding bushes, every one of them focused on her and Kudhalimu. She gulped. _Oh no…_

"But before we begin," Kudhalimu grabbed her by the throat, pressing his face so close to hers that their noses were touching "That stupid mate of yours won't find out about anything that happens here today, will he?"

Shira knew it was more a command than a statement, but despite her hatred of being ordered around, even she knew that at this point arguing would be stupid…and fatal. She shook her head. "I won't tell Diego."

"Or anybody else in that pathetic excuse of a herd you have?" he tightened his grip on her neck.

"No, I-" Shira choked slightly, but soon regained enough breath to talk "I swear I won't tell anybody."

"Good," he said with a smirk_,_ before leaning in close "Although, there is still time to change your mind about submitting yourself to me…"

Shira shuddered. "Never…gonna happen…" she managed to get out.

He glared. "Fine. Just know that you brought this upon yourself."

As he twisted her neck at an awkward angle, purely to torture her, but not enough to break her neck and kill her, she could've sworn she spotted – among the evil, red eyes of the wolf pack – a sole pair of emerald green orbs, separated from the others…nah, she must've just been imagining things.

Crouching low in the bushes near the wolves, Diego felt his eyes prick with tears as he saw that stupid black wolf with the spiky fur – what had Shira called him, Kudhalimu or something? – move Shira's neck into a position that had to be extremely painful. There and then, he vowed to keep that beast away from Shira for as long as he lived. Diego had seen everything, having located Shira when he heard the splash of her being dragged into the river, and was utterly disgusted that the wolf could be that cruel and disrespectful towards her.

"I'll save you, Shir'," he whispered under his breath, staring right at her azure eyes, which happened to be looking in his direction "I promise."

"Alright wolves, attack!" Kudhalimu ordered, returning Shira's neck to its original position, so that it wouldn't break if somebody put pressure on it, which he hoped his pack would "Remember: I wanna see her bleed!"

_Wow, this guy is messed up,_ thought Diego, watching as the nine pack members revealed themselves and raced at Shira, _I guess it's now or never. The things I do to protect my Kitty…_

With a fearsome roar, Diego leapt from the bushes. "Leave my Shira alone!"

"Diego?" gasped Shira, now able to talk as the wolves had halted their attack upon seeing Diego. He thought they were afraid of him, but they were actually just checking to make sure there wasn't any form of pack beside him. The wolves were fairly confident Kudhalimu had trained them well enough to take on two sabretooths. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you we take care of each other in this herd," he reminded her, smiling warmly. She smiled back.

"Although you left about the part about us stalking each other," she joked.

He smirked. "Hey, if I hadn't followed you, I wouldn't be able to beat the Hyrax outta these guys for hurting you, now would I?"

"I just _hate _to burst your bubble," drawled Kudhalimu, moving to stand over Shira, who was still lying down "But you won't be doing any beating anyway."

"That's where you're wrong," Diego told him "I'll do anything to take care of her," he pointed a claw at Shira, who was watching in awe "Even if it means sacrificing myself for her safety."

Kudhalimu bared his teeth. "That can be arranged."

Teeth also bared, Diego growled. "Great, now get away from Shira so I can rip your throat out."

"Hmm…" he pretended to consider it "No thanks. I think I'll stay on top of your girlfriend, where you can't hurt me without risking her."

"Fine then," hissed Diego "I'll start with your stupid pack-mates."

Angrily, Diego pounced on the nearest wolf, slashing him across the chest. He wasn't out to kill any of these wolves, as that was against his principles, but he needed to make a point if he was gonna get them to back off him, his mate and his herd. Whimpering in fear and pain, the wolf he'd slashed retreated fearfully, blood staining his fur from the shallow yet long cuts across his chest.

Next, he executed a double-slit, ripping through the shoulders of two other wolves, which were also quick to retreat, due to the excruciating pain they were experiencing. Diego was purposely making every cut shallow, so that there wasn't too much blood loss. After all, he'd changed since he joined the herd. 'Bloodthirsty' or 'murderous' weren't in his personality description anymore. Not since he left Soto and his old pack.

"Oy! Get back 'ere you cowards!" yelled Kudhalimu, momentarily distracted. This gave Shira a chance to scrape her claws on his underside, causing him to yelp in pain and hop off of her. Leaping to her paws, Shira slashed him across the face, before rounding on the female wolf that had just pounced at her but missed.

"How dare you hurt our pack leader?!" she questioned, furious.

"Are you kidding me? That idiot has beat me up twice already, and he was about to do it again!" revealed Shira, shocking Diego, who was close enough to hear.

"You refused the love of the most powerful wolf on this island! You deserve the beatings!" declared the female, ever loyal to her leader. "Now you, your mate, and your 'herd' will die!"

"I don't think so," said Shira coldly, before pinning the female to the ground.

"Hey!" shouted Kudhalimu, getting to his paws again "You get your filthy claws away from my mate!"

"Wait a second; you were trying to blackmail me into having an affair with you when you have a mate?" Shira was astonished. She looked at the female she had pinned "And you're okay with this?"

"Yes," was what came out of her mouth, but Shira could see in the female's eyes that the answer was 'no'. Instantly, Shira felt sorry for the poor female. If Diego had acted that way towards her…it'd shatter her heart into a million tiny pieces. Obviously, that was what this poor she-wolf was going through.

"Look, if you agree to leave now and promise not to kill my herd…" Shira took a deep breath before whispering "I'll make sure we don't hurt you. You can find a mate who will be faithful to you."

"Is this a serious offer?" asked the female.

"Yeah. I promise we won't hunt you," looking around the wolves, she added "And any _nice_ members of your pack, if you guys swear you'll stay away from us, unless it's for kind purposes, alright?"

"Okay," she finally answered quietly "Just let me, Juman and Mwono leave."

"Sure, but I don't know which wolves they are," pointed out Shira.

"The one with the scar on his forehead, and the one with the deformed hind paw," explained the female "I don't care what happens to the rest, but I'd recommend killing them. They won't agree to a truce."

"Well, aren't you gonna help?" urged Shira "You three could be valuable assets!"

"_I'll _help, but I can't promise about the other two."

"Okay…" suddenly, something occurred to Shira "Hey, what's your name?"

"Karai," she answered quickly "Now c'mon, let me up before they get suspicious!"

"Wait!" hissed Shira "You won't stab us in the back, right?"

"No, now get off me!" Karai was clearly getting angry now, so Shira leaped off, making it look as though Karai had shoved her or something. Falling onto her back in the grass, Shira winked at her.

"Shira!" cried Diego, thinking she'd been hurt. Hurriedly, he raked his claws down a wolf's back, before running to help.

Karai sped to Shira's side, placing her claws against her throat lightly. "Hey, what do I do now?" she whispered.

"You and your friends catch those wolves that retreated, in case they go after the herd. And slash anyone you need to on the way out, okay?" commanded Shira, to which Karai nodded.

"Got it," she grinned, before launching herself over Shira and over to a pair of wolves. "Juman, Mwono, come on, we're gettin' outta here!"

And with that, the three wolves chased after the wolves that had fled the battle. On the way, the same wolf Diego had just sliced open the back of charged at them with a roar. Karai picked up a large rock and brought it crashing down on top of his head, very casually for such a cruel act.

"Shira!" the silver sabre turned to her mate, who was now beside her "Are you okay? What was that about? Who was-?"

"Diego, stop asking questions, you sound like Manny," interrupted Shira "That was Karai; she's on our side now. Her and her friends are gonna get the wolves who escaped. She says they're all really deadly and I think they may be going for the herd."

"Uh…okay…?" Diego was obviously confused, but there was no time for a proper explanation. Without hesitation, Shira grabbed a wolf Diego hadn't noticed and threw him over her head, into the river behind her. He was swept away with the current, going underwater because he couldn't swim, and was splashing around too much to float.

"Jeez, that was kinda harsh, wasn't it?"

Shira shrugged. "Well, if we don't get rid of them, they're gonna kill our herd. So, which would you-" she was cut off as a series of stones clobbered the back of her head, knocking her unconscious immediately.

"Shira!" exclaimed Diego, placing a paw to her chest to check for a heartbeat. Thankfully, he got one. Lifting his head, he saw Kudhalimu and his remaining two pack-mates stood together, laughing evilly. Clearly, it was they who had thrown the stones at Shira. After giving his mate a quick lick on the cheek, Diego ran over to the trio.

"Aw, lover boy is comin' to fight us!" laughed an unnamed pack member.

Diego responded by biting the wolf on the shoulder, digging his teeth in hard. Now, he wasn't _aiming _to kill him, but…let's just say he got a little carried away with moment. Upon tasting blood, Diego released his canine teeth from the wolf's shoulder. Watched as he slumped to the ground, motionless...

"Oops," muttered Diego "Sorry wolf-I-didn't-know, I didn't mean to do that!"

"Well you did!" shrieked the other (emotionally distraught) wolf, which was female. Diego presumed she was the mate of the wolf who had just fallen.

"But I didn't mean to!" Diego defended himself "And you guys were out to kill me and Shira right from the start!"

Kudhalimu growled. "You have slaughtered almost my whole pack. Now, you will pay with your life. And that of your mate."

"Never," hissed Diego, pouncing at Kudhalimu and striking him on the forehead with an extended claw. The female reacted by cutting Diego across the front of his body. Wincing in pain, he slashed randomly until he heard the roar of pain signifying his victory. He didn't dare look at the recently defeated she-wolf lying on the grass, blood trickling from the wounds on her face and torso.

"Nine lives," Kudhalimu hissed, clearly sounding weakened "You have taken _nine lives_. That means you will _lose_ nine lives. _You're _nine lives, to be specific."

Neglecting to mention the fact that he'd previously lost one of his nine lives during the climatic fight with Soto all those years ago, Diego tried to bite Kudhalimu on the neck, but the smart wolf evaded the attack easily. Kudhalimuthen tried to slit Diego's throat, but only succeeded in scratching the side of the tiger's neck. Furiously, Diego pinned Kudhalimu down, staring him right in the eye.

"Shouldn't have messed with my herd," he hissed menacingly before biting down hard into the wolf's shoulder. Pure fury burning in his eyes, Diego threw Kudhalimu across the river and into a crumbly stone wall. Very, very quickly, Diego turned and ran back to the knocked out Shira, ignoring the sounds of falling rock and the agonizing screams of a wolf passing from one world to the next.

"Diego…" moaned Shira sleepily, trying to blink open her azure eyes. Diego soon stopped her, gently running his paw over her face to keep her eyelids closed.

"Shh, Shira…" he soothed "Shh…just relax. I love you."

"I l-love…you…t-too…" Shira managed before slipping into unconsciousness.

"That's good, that's good; just sleep…just sleep…" Diego lifted Shira up onto his back, licking her paw "As long as you wake up again."

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked a voice with a lisp.

"Yeah, she should be," promised a cheery voice with a quirky undertone.

Shira assumed they were Sid and Ellie, but it was just so hard to work out…everything sounded echoey, and her head was pulsing with pain. All she could see right now was blackness…she really hoped she wasn't blind now. That would be awful…she could never see Diego ever again...the most annoying thing was: she had no idea what had actually happened to her. She didn't remember anything of the past few hours. She remembered the battle, her talk with Karai…and that was about where things got fuzzy.

"I hope she is…" sighed a familiar voice, which sounded very close to her "If she isn't I'll die."

That sentence scared her slightly, considering she knew who was speaking; Diego. She tried to move, to open her eyes, even to speak softly, but everything just hurt far too much. It was then that she became aware of the fact that someone – most likely Diego – was snuggled up to her, acting as some kind of pillow. Shira wished desperately that she could open her eyes and see him, but she just couldn't.

"C'mon Kitty…" Diego whispered, his mouth presumably right next to her ear "Wake up for me."

She wanted to so badly, but she wasn't sure if she could…

Diego looked down at Shira, who was lying against his stomach, her head resting on his chest. She'd been unconscious for a good few hours now, and he was desperate to see those azure eyes open wide again. But he didn't know if they ever would. After all, hadn't Karai killed that wolf by slamming a rock down on top of his head? Who's to say the stones pounding against her head hadn't killed his Shira? However, his fears were dismissed when a gentle murmur came from her.

"Shira?" he breathed hopefully, ruffling the fur atop her head "You okay?"

"Y-y-yeah…" she finally got out "I-I'm…okay."

Diego's eyes widened in joy as he lowered his head and licked her cheek. "Welcome back," he whispered.

"Thanks," she smiled, even with her eyes closed.

"No problem. You'll always be welcome here," he promised her.

"That's not what I was thanking you for."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I was thanking you for saving me back there with the wolves…you risked yourself for me," her eyes were still closed, but Diego was pretty sure they would have a touched expression in them if they were open.

"Of course," he shrugged, before kissing her forehead "I'll do anything to protect my Kitty."

**Dang…that got way more violent than I actually meant it to be. It was so supposed to be super-fluffy, but hey, stuff happens that you don't expect, right? I guess I owe you another really fluffy one-shot, don't I? Good for you I do have another Dira one in the works, and in a day or two I should be posting a LouisxPeaches one, since Keke Palmer's birthday is the 26****th**** of August but I'm in Philadelphia then, so I'll post it before I leave.**

**Oh, and a quick message to anybody who has either been PMing me, or is wondering why I haven't reviewed on their story: I am gonna try and get back on top of things, but I don't know how it's all gonna work, so I don't know when, but I haven't forgotten about you guys **

**Thanks for reading and please review! And happy (late) birthday Denis Leary! XD**


End file.
